


Pretty and Teal

by tonabuns



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Petra, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonabuns/pseuds/tonabuns
Summary: After a talk with JR about using sex toys, a hesitant Petra learns that she is more interested than she initially thought.





	1. Chapter One

“I don’t really understand,” Petra said. “Why do you… I mean why would you want to…?”

JR shook her head, putting down her glass of scotch.

“Have you used sex toys before?” she asked, sure she already knowing the answer.

“Of course,” Petra said quickly. She stopped, then, letting out a sigh. “Well, no. I mean… I’ve never really needed them. I’ve always just…” Petra made a vague motion with her hands.

JR’s eyebrows went up and a smile crossed her face.

“I don’t think we _need_ to,” she clarified, running a hand over Petra’s nervous one. “They’re just fun.” She reached forward and took another drink of her scotch. God, had Petra bought her some nice scotch. _Itlay_ the bottle read just under its title.

Petra scrunched up her forehead. “How so?” Petra was tapping her wine glass with her fingertip.

“Honestly? You can do more without using so many hands.” JR waved her fingers in the air playfully, momentarily distracting Petra as the woman remembered what those fingers were doing the night before.

“But I like your hands.”

JR let out a laugh, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the precious woman’s cheek then neck.

“I know you do,” JR said lowly, making Petra shiver. “So just imagine me being able to fuck you _and_ touch your body with both hands.”

Petra gulped and considered it. She liked that her sex life with JR was so different than it had been with men. Not because she didn’t like sex with men, it was just _exciting_ and _sexy_ in its differences. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to bridge any similarities just yet.

“I don’t know,” Petra answered honestly. “I don’t know if I want anything to change.” She looked over at JR, worried. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to…”

JR shook her head at Petra, shushing her and taking her face in her hands. “It’s okay. We don’t do anything you don’t want to do. Ever. Okay?” JR leaned forward, kissing Petra, running her tongue over Petra’s upper lip. She heard Petra whimper.

JR put down her scotch and took Petra’s wine glass from her hand, putting it down on the table, too. She intertwined her fingers in Petra’s, leading her out of the living room and into her bedroom.

* * *

 After that night, Petra thought that would be the end of the discussion. That was, of course, until about a month later. She was walking down the street in downtown Miami, about to go into a new lingerie boutique that just opened up, when she noticed a sex shop right across from it.

Her curiosity got the better of her.

She walked in to find a bored girl with an alternative lifestyle haircut working behind the counter. “Hey,” she was greeted morosely. Petra bristled. If this was the customer service she was going to get in here, she would be leaving soon.

She was almost immediately confronted by an aisle full of dildos. _A lot_ of dildos. Some of them seemed horrifyingly big to Petra and she was quite sure that insertion wasn’t even really _physically possible._ But a bright teal dildo soon caught her eye, and she couldn’t help but lift it from the display rack. It was attractive in its smoothness, texture, and shape in a way that genuinely surprised her. The base was flat and a little wide, though, something that confused Petra.

“It has four vibration settings.”

Petra just about jumped out of her skin, turning around the see the shop girl chewing gum next to her.

“It does low, medium, high, and pulsing.” The shop girl took the dildo from Petra’s hands and turned it on, then gave it back to her as it began to shake and pulse.

The gentle vibrating sensation in Petra’s hand was particularly pleasant and Petra began to seriously consider purchasing it.

“Why is the base like this?” She asked the shop girl briskly. The shop girl shrugged.

“A bunch of reasons. So you can use it for anal or put it in a strap on.” The shop girl pointed to a rack to Petra’s right that displayed different harnesses. “Strap ons over there,” she directed simply.

Petra paused for a moment, wondering what she was getting herself into before taking a sealed package from the teal dildo display and proceeding to the rack with the harnesses.

She balked at some of them. They were so ugly and leather. They must have been uncomfortable. It was only when she pictured JR wearing one that she realized their possible appeal. Still, she moved on to more comfortable-looking ones. One pair looked like panties with a hole in the front for the dildo.

Hm.

She picked up a package in JR’s size and proceeded to the checkout.

* * *

Later that night, Petra stood beside her bed where the dildo and harness packages lay. When JR entered the room, she stopped, looking at Petra cautiously.

“Are you okay?” she asked before her eyes caught the packages on the bed. She picked one of them up then glanced at Petra, a grin on her face.

“I want to try this.” Petra said resolutely, her arms crossed.

JR paused in place. “Are you sure?”

Petra nodded. “It’s pretty. And teal.”

JR gave Petra a positively adoring look. “You’re such a bottom, baby.”

Petra let out a breath, a bit relieved. “Well?”

JR put the package back down on the bed. “Well what?”

Petra waved her hands. “Put it on!”

JR’s eyebrow rose and she tilted her head back, letting out a laugh. She picked up the packages from the bed and walked to the bathroom. “Get on the bed and take off your clothes,” she ordered.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex happens.

When Petra looked up from the bedspread to see JR in the black underwear harness and the smooth, bright dildo protruding from between her legs, Petra knew she had made the right purchases. The teal against JR’s tan skin tone made Petra’s legs quiver.

JR grinned wide from the doorway of the bathroom, propping herself against it to rake her eyes of Petra’s naked form. “Nice selections.” She ran her hands over the waistband of the underwear. “It fits well,” she added.

Petra rubbed her naked thighs together and sat up on the bed. “Come here,” she pleaded, her voice betraying the start of her descent into submission.

JR’s eyes flashed and she walked forward, climbing onto the bed over Petra. “How do you want to do this?” she asked quietly, playing with Petra’s hair. Petra’s hands came up hold JR’s forearms.

Petra gulped. “From behind, I think,” she said breathily.

JR’s eyes widened a bit and she nodded. “Then turn over for me,” she ordered, getting up form the bed so Petra could move.

Although they had made love in this position before, Petra felt particularly vulnerable as she propped herself up on her hands and knees on the bed, looking down at the duvet beneath.

From beside the bed, JR ran a warm hand over Petra’s back and ass. “You’re beautiful,” she told her, placing a kiss on the small of her back and positing herself behind the blonde.

Petra was already very wet, JR noticed, but she wanted to be sure. (The dildo wasn’t exactly _small_ , per say, although it wasn’t monstrous either.)  She had noticed the vibration buttons towards the base of the dildo when she put it on so she moved forward, sliding the dildo through Petra’s sex slowly, sliding past her opening and to her clit. There, she turned the dildo on at its lowest setting, delighting in the feel of it against her own sex as she heard Petra moan. She slowly rubbed the dildo’s shaft against Petra’s clit, creating a delicious friction.

“You okay?” She asked Petra. Petra began to slowly move her hips to JR’s thrusts. “Yes,” Petra could barely get out. JR smiled and pressed the tip of the dildo to Petra’s opening, prompting her to push back against it and moan.

“How about now?” JR teased. Petra buried her head in the pillow beneath her and began to slowly thrust back against the dildo as JR moved with her, disallowing it from entering her girlfriend.

“Please, JR?” Petra whined.

JR let out a breath, taking hold of her lover’s hips and moving closer. “Okay.”

She pressed forward, watching closely as the dildo spread and entered Petra. She heard Petra groaning from the bed and continued, knowing that Petra would ask her to stop if she needed more time.

“Don’t stop until I tell you,” Petra had told her once, sternly. “I’m not some china doll.”

She was nearly halfway in when Petra began to slowly thrust back against the dildo again. “Faster,” Petra said. The gentle vibrations were running over her G-spot and it felt amazing.

The request led to JR making one final thrust, the entirety of the toy sinking into Petra. Petra grabbed the sheets, gasping. It felt so deep. She could feel the warm skin of JR’s hips against her ass.

JR began slow, deep thrusts, taking the dildo out until only the head remained inside and slowly, firmly guiding it all back it. Petra’s arms had long since collapsed, leaving her ass in the air and arms buried in a pillow, moaning continuously.

“JR… oh god, JR… harder…”

JR realized she could come soon, just watching Petra’s face contort the way it was. She gripped Petra’s hips harder, placing kisses on her back as she began to fuck her with more force.

“Oh…oh….oh, JR…god…”

JR was sweating, now, her abs aching as she continued to fuck Petra into the bed spread. After a moment longer, Petra’s legs gave out, too, and she collapsed onto her stomach on the bed. But JR didn’t stop. She followed her easily, moving her hands to the bed beside Petra’s hips, propping herself up, and continuing her thrusts.

JR placed kisses on Petra’s neck and smelt her hair. It smelt so good. Petra turned up towards her, searching for her with her mouth, and JR met her with a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss. Her thrusts became positively brutal, and Petra reached behind her and sank her nails into JR’s ass.

“God, fuck me. Fuck me, JR.”

JR nipped her ear. She reached down and turned up the vibrations on the dildo, knowing that that was all it would take. Petra let out a low whine, pushing back against JR once, twice, and then coming, burying her head into the bed as she called for JR over and over.

JR came almost immediately from the sound Petra had made, slowing her hips slightly and making them rougher as they rode out their orgasms.

JR collapsed on top of Petra, their sweat making them slippery against one another. They both heaved and gasped for breath. God that was _athletic_.

When JR moved to get up, Petra reached behind her, pulling JR’s ass closer and pushing the dildo back inside. “Not yet,” she said, her voice low and satiated.

JR buried her face into Petra’s neck, kissing her neck there and tasting the salt on her skin. “Okay.”


End file.
